It's a Bully
BUL B |sprite = 3D-model |species = Human |gender = Male |job = Student |location = Here School |likes = Taking items |dislikes = The Player having no items |description = Here at here school, we believe every good school needs a good Bully! That's why we have this kid!}} It's a Bully is, hence his name, the school bully of Here School in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning. He is a poorly modeled humanoid male that stands still around the school blocking the hallways, presumably existing in the game because it is believed that "every good school needs a good bully!", according to his description in the Principal's Office. Description It's a Bully appears as a poorly-modeled CGI human figure with an orange ellipse for a torso, blue cylinders for limbs, and small tan balls for hands and feet. His arms and legs both use the same model. He has an incredibly distorted and malformed face with "beady" eyes (due to the overall dithering effect), a gaping mouth with orange lips that clip into where his neck would be, a wide asymmetrical nose, and brown hair. He doesn't wear shoes, and he has a brown text floating next to his head that says "THIS IS A BULLY" in all-caps. His pose appears to be in the middle of a run cycle. He speaks in a quiet voice, but every word at the end of a line he says has an echo effect. In Birthday Bash, the "THIS IS A BULLY" text on the top-left is changed to "THIS IS A PARTY". Personality Being the school bully, It's a Bully takes the Player's items, making him appear as selfish and greedy. It's a Bully likes to get what he wants. He thinks that if the Player has no items, that they shouldn't be able to pass by him. Role General It's a Bully will stand still around the start or end of hallways in the school, sometimes switching positions as he might block the Player's path completely. If the Player attempts to approach It's a Bully, he will steal a random item from their inventory. Afterwards, he will mysteriously vanish and let the Player pass. However, if the Player approaches It's a Bully with nothing in their inventory, he will continue to block the Player's path, forcing the Player to go another way, if there is one. It's a Bully is considered to be the lowest threat of the bunch as he is stationary and only blocks one hall at a time, but he can still be a problem if the Player is running from Baldi (especially if he is right behind them) and the Bully just so happens to get in the way. The Player must keep in mind that It's a Bully will take any of their three items, so they must be willing to give up any of said items. Additionally, It's a Bully cannot be pushed with the usage of BSODA, nor can he be pushed by Gotta Sweep. If Principal of the Thing spots It's a Bully in the halls, he will send him to detention and open up the path that he was blocking, allowing the Player to pass, with It's a Bully not appearing until 90 seconds of cooldown has passed. Field Trip In the camping trip, It's a Bully will hide behind a single forest tree. He will stalk the Player while not being looked at. Once he catches up to the Player, he will come out from behind his tree and take the Player's sticks. The Player must avoid him, and a good way to know if he is there is checking to see if a tree appears to be moving by looking away and back at one quickly, or checking to see It's a Bully's arm sticking out from behind a tree. Birthday Bash In Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash, other than a different floating text, It's a Bully does not appear to wear any relevant birthday accessories. At the end when the Player reaches the last exit door found in the Cafeteria, he will appear with the original cast to shout a surprise, but himself will tell the Player to give him a gift instead. Trivia * It's a Bully was first introduced in the Game Jam edition. * There's a formally unused image called "PlaceFace" in the game's files which appears to be a non-distorted version of this character's head, seen in screenshots on the developer's Twitter. The final model of It's a Bully's head does seem to use the distorted and water effect. The unused image was later recycled as a separate character who can be found in the Field Trip Demo behind a secret door outside of the map, and hidden in the TestRoom in the main game. * The line "I'm gonna take your candy" was inspired by the YouTube video "preschool bully" by PilotRedSun (a YouTuber that mystman12 is a fan ofhttps://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1008196382304407553), according to mystman12 during his stream on playing his own game for the first time.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2HP1NmoWMdw&t=1h01m35s * All of It's a Bully's voice lines have a similar echo effect applied to his last words. * If the Player gets close to It's a Bully, he will say a random line, even if the Player has not given him an item. * Prior to version update 1.3 of the original non-full game, It's a Bully would not be taken to detention directly upon being spotted by the Principal of the Thing. * According to his description in the Principal's Office, It's a Bully's presence is considered necessary. Ironically, one of the rules on some of the posters state "no bullying". * When It's a Bully disappears after an encounter or isn't being used, he is stored underneath the map alongside other currently unused or disappeared items. This can be found through hacking. * It was also found through hacking that It's a Bully first spawns in front of the exit that the Player starts the game at. * In the "Thank you!" image from the Kickstarter, It's a Bully's lips are red due to the model not having the dithering effect unlike the sprite in-game. * According to the mystman12's live stream archive, It's a Bully was one of the first characters that he thought of when making the game. * It's a Bully's model was created by mystman12 years before the development of Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning, ''seeing as he made a short animation with the model in December of 2015.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/673685823825584129 Quotes General Field Trip Birthday Bash Gallery Ingame = Bully's Page in detention.png|It's a Bully's description in the Principal's Office. Bully final-sharedassets2.assets-208.png|It's a Bully's appearance in ''Birthday Bash. Thanks-sharedassets2.assets-384.png|It's a Bully in the Birthday Bash ending screen. |-|Merchandise = Baldi Plush 2.jpg|It's a Bully's beanie doll. BB0507 Figures 540x.jpg|It's a Bully's collectible figure. BB0503 Figures 540x.jpg|It's a Bully's action figure. |-|Miscellaneous = money stuff.png|It's a Bully's head shape in the Kickstarter. 1d7997099c42e2bde56b9d5972dfcad7 original.png|It's a Bully, along with half of the cast, in the "Thank you!" image after the game's Kickstarter was funded. FE1CB3AD-079F-4F94-8834-D6943675D3CF.jpeg|It's a Bully's image that working on the Field Trip demo update.https://twitter.com/mystman12/status/1030465507701534725 IMG 20190227 193518.jpg|A sideways view of It's a Bully, seen on mystman12's Twitter. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Here School members